


singing now, while rome burns

by stormss



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Comfort, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Intimacy, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormss/pseuds/stormss
Summary: All he has to do is meet Carlos' eyes from across the room, and relief warms him from the inside out.*Or, vignettes detailing moments of comfort between TK and Carlos.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 37
Kudos: 385
Collections: 9-1-1 Lone Star ▶ Carlos Reyes / Tyler Kennedy "TK" Strand





	singing now, while rome burns

**Author's Note:**

> hello! hope you're well and safe!! i miss this show so much already and while being stuck inside i have too much writing time on my hands and well, this sort of just happened. the title comes from "snow and dirty rain" by richard siken. 
> 
> come say hi or feel free to send prompts over on my [tumblr!](http://reyesstrand.tumblr.com/)

_Here I am leaving you clues.  
_ _I am singing now while Rome burns.  
_ _We are all just trying to be holy. My applejack,  
my silent night, just mash your lips against me.   
We are all going forward. None of us are going back. _

* * *

By the time his medical leave is coming to an end, and he's positive that he's made the right life decisions, he's counting down the seconds until he can go back to work. TK really isn't much of a homebody — sure, he couldn't imagine doing anything _but_ binging Netflix and lounging in bed during those first few days after he was discharged from the hospital — and there's only so much he can do when he's feeling better and everyone he knows in the entire state is working ridiculously long hours. He tries to kill time the best he can; he goes to a local bookstore, one afternoon, and he ventures into a vegan cafe and runs into Nancy with who he assumes is her girlfriend at the farmer's market when he tells his dad he'll handle the groceries. He goes to the firehouse to use the gym, trying to keep his strength up, but otherwise he's going stir-crazy. 

He knows he thrives the most under pressure; when there's a call they're responding to, unsure of what they're about to face. TK thrives the most with his team — his _family_ — it doesn't matter if they're putting out flames or scrubbing down the ladder truck or just talking shit in the kitchen, over paperwork and coffee. He _misses_ them, and when his doctor gives him the go-ahead to return to work, he practically jumps at the chance to head in for the next shift. But his dad tells him to take a breather; he mandates that TK gets one more full weekend of rest in before coming back. So TK manages, and staying the night at Carlos' definitely helps, even though they don't get up to much. Not only does Carlos still have to get up at five in the morning for his own shifts, but they're trying to take things slow while TK heals and while they try to do things _right_ as an official couple. But waking up to Carlos either way is definitely not something to frown at. 

Finally Monday rolls around, and TK's at the firehouse and changed into his uniform and making breakfast for the team even before his dad strolls in. The day is mostly uneventful; TK deals with some residual tenderness and the occasional dull ache that spasms in his shoulder, which he just grits his teeth through. The text he gets from Carlos halfway through his shift — a simple _dinner tonight?_ — motivates him to get through the day. The others are hesitant to let him lead any rescues, and he can _sense_ how worried they are; he flinches once when a car backfires on the scene of a small barn fire and Judd definitely notices and keeps him close-by throughout the rest of the day. Instead of staying put for the whole twenty-four shift the rest of the team's on, his dad enforces their plan of a modified schedule for his first week back, and so TK's sent to the showers as the sky turns dark. 

Paul waggles his eyebrows at him knowingly when he strolls out of the locker room in typical date night attire. In response, TK lovingly flips him off before walking out of the firehouse through the bay doors, quickly making his way to Carlos' place, the route practically ingrained in his mind at this point. The whole house smells of warm spices and garlic once he slips through the unlocked door. His stomach rumbles immediately as he finds Carlos in the kitchen, stirring at the vegetables that are sizzling in a pan. 

He plasters himself to Carlos' back, and the man hums, slowly moving to turn down the heat. 

"You're really hot when you're cooking, you know that?" TK says, feeling a smile pull at his lips when Carlos quickly turns and nudges TK so he's pressed against the opposite counter, bracketing him between his arms. 

"I'm pretty sure you're just saying that so I'll keep making you food," Carlos grins, moving closer on instinct. 

TK shrugs. "It's working, right?" 

Carlos answers him with a sweet kiss pressed to his lips; TK presses forward as much as he can and curls his hands against his boyfriend's jaw. They pull back before it really gets going, and TK sighs a little, trying to chase Carlos' mouth. He _longs_ for his boyfriend's touch, and he pouts a bit at the loss of contact. Carlos rolls his eyes fondly before surging forward to kiss him quickly on the corner of his mouth. 

"Come on, it's almost ready," Carlos whispers, brushing the tip of his nose against TK's before turning back to the stove. TK huffs and hoists himself up on the counter, watching as Carlos cooks. He's focused intently on the flex of Carlos' arm as he expertly tosses the vegetables in the pan with one hand, giving the skillet another quick shake before setting it back down on the heat. "So, how was it today?" 

"It was...okay," TK says, and Carlos must clock the hesitation in his voice because he glances at him over his shoulder, eyebrows quirked up. TK rubs at the back of his neck. "Everyone was acting like I was going to break at any given second whenever we were out on a call." 

Carlos frowns at him. "I'm sure they meant well." 

"Yeah, I know," TK picks at a loose thread on his black jeans, and Carlos comes back into his space, pressing a hand against his jaw, his thumb rubbing soothing circles there. "I just want to show them that I'm—I'm okay." 

He holds Carlos' gaze, trying to tell his boyfriend the same thing in so many words. 

"Ty," Carlos drops his hand to rest against his thigh. "It might take some time, baby, that's all. They love you, and want to make sure you're safe. Can't say that I blame them." 

TK sighs because he knows Carlos is right. He runs his hand through Carlos' curls, and ducks in for a quick kiss. 

After dinner, TK taps his fingers restlessly against the table before he mutters something about doing the dishes. If he keeps looking at Carlos just _watching him_ with his beautiful, warm eyes and his heated gaze, TK's going to want to jump him, and even though he's the one setting the pace he can't avoid the tension between them. At the sink, he drops his hands into the soapy water, and he clears his throat roughly, feeling Carlos watching him. He turns off the tap and TK can hear the huskiness of want in his own voice when he calls out for his boyfriend. 

It takes about thirty seconds for them to get lost in the moment. He feels Carlos behind him, the soft music they'd put on as they sat down to eat still filling the room around them, and TK swiftly turns around and frames Carlos' face in his hands, suds dripping down his forearms as he presses the front of his body against his boyfriend. Carlos kisses him back feverishly, his mouth practically devouring TK's. 

"Are you sure you're good?" Carlos asks, breathless, forehead pressed against TK's. 

" _Yeah_ ," is all TK can get out, before lips are on his again. 

TK ends up pressed against the wall how he likes, all of Carlos' sturdy and broad heat a solid line against him. His mouth falls open in a groan as Carlos moves his lips down his throat, sucking at a sensitive spot under his jaw. Carlos slowly makes his way back upwards, pressing a searing kiss to TK's mouth, which he's quick to reciprocate. Carlos has a hand cupping the back of his head as he walks TK backward toward his room, and TK starts getting to work on his own buttons so they're not as much of a hassle when he's inevitably manhandled onto the bed. 

Which he is, moments later. He always grins as it happens because he knows he's strong himself; he's really not that easy to budge, but Carlos moves him around like he's featherlight. All the air swoops out of his lungs in an eager gasp as he lands on the mattress. Carlos kneels between his legs and TK slides his hands down, kissing him senseless as he pulls impatiently at Carlos' shirt. 

After a moment, it drops to the floor, before they both try to finish tackling TK's buttons. Carlos manages to loosen the last few and strips the shirt from TK's shoulders. Carlos rakes his eyes over TK's body, gaze full of desire, and then — and then the air shifts, as he stops and stares at one spot in particular, the mood instantly changing. TK frowns and he looks down at his bare chest, immediately understanding when he catches on. 

The scar. 

It's still healing, though the stitches were removed a couple of weeks ago now. The scar tissue is raised and pink, and it's a wicked curve of a mark running from nearly his sternum toward his left shoulder. TK lets out a shaky breath as Carlos rests his hand over it. 

"Ty—" Carlos says, sounding pained as he touches him lightly, and TK quickly sits up, bringing Carlos' free hand to his lips and brushing a kiss against his knuckles. 

"I'm okay, I'm here," TK whispers, but Carlos' eyes are locked on the wound, a reminder of what they almost lost. "Carlos? Look at me?" 

His heart almost breaks when Carlos' shiny eyes meet his. 

"Hey, you know I'm okay, right?" TK glances down to see Carlos' hand still hovering over the scar. TK sets his jaw and puts his own hand over Carlos'. 

"I'm sorry," Carlos whispers, moving their hands away for a moment to duck his head and kiss at the edge of the scar, right over the spot where TK's heart is close to pounding out of his chest. TK sucks in a breath and laces their fingers together. "I just see this and keep replaying that night in my head." 

"I'm not going anywhere." TK insists, bringing him in for a sweet kiss. "Big guy, I hope you know you're not getting rid of me that quickly." 

"And I don't plan on letting you go," Carlos beams at him, and TK bites at the inside of his cheek. 

" _Cheesy,_ " TK grins, hoping to ease Carlos' mind and pull his thoughts away from those that remind him of TK's near-death. When Carlos huffs a small laugh against his lips, TK runs his free hand through his hair, smiling fondly to himself before ducking forward to kiss Carlos again and again. 

* * *

The first thing that TK notices is that the bar is full of rowdy people tonight. As he follows Marjan and Paul inside, Mateo apparently already there to get them their usual table, he takes in various fliers taped to the wall advertising an upcoming karaoke night and specials scrawled in green chalk over the blackboards. They make it to the bar and TK's six-month sober chip from AA feels like an anchor in his pocket as he orders his usual mineral water, all of them eventually making it over to the table just as a song they've grown familiar to throughout their time in Austin starts blaring out of the band's speakers. 

"Hey, lover boy," Judd calls TK over to himself and Grace with a wave, while a few of the others go off to attempt to dance and keep up with the song. TK presses a kiss to Grace's cheek when he sits next to her.

"Where's that beau of yours?" Grace asks him, and TK smiles a little around his straw. 

"He's on his way," TK says, explaining that he was finishing up his casework for the day. 

"Officer Reyes is a good one," Grace winks at him, and TK feels his heart twist happily at the mention of his boyfriend. She starts talking about how sweet Carlos is, and how _everyone_ loves him at work and TK bites back a laugh. 

"Alright, sweetheart," Judd says, interrupting and downing the last swig of his beer. "Dance with me?" 

Grace grins and hops off her stool, taking Judd's extended hand. TK smiles and turns back to his water, letting the two of them walk off to the dance-floor, lost in their own world of general mushiness. He begins to wonder if he and Carlos are like this and he just has his blinders on to it — but he finds himself not really caring. He turns and tries to survey the bar, searching to make sure his dad's okay as he happily line-dances to the cheering of the crowd around them, and his eyes fall on Carlos, stepping in through the front door. 

He lifts a hand in a wave. TK sinks a little into his seat, feeling suddenly at ease. He didn't even realize how jittery he had been. All he has to do is meet Carlos' eyes from across the room, and relief warms him from the inside out. He bites on his bottom lip but he's still pretty sure he's grinning like an idiot, eyes crinkling a bit as he watches Carlos slowly make his way across the length of the room. 

He doesn't even care that all their friends are watching them; he tilts his head up when Carlos is close enough, pulling lightly on the front of his shirt until Carlos gets the idea and ducks down to kiss him. 

"Did you know you have a fan club?" TK asks, once Carlos has taken the seat next to him. 

"Do I _want_ to know that?" Carlos asks with a little laugh. 

TK grabs his hand, and jerks his chin toward the dance-floor. "Grace says that you're a very sweet boy." 

Carlos _definitely_ blushes, and TK grins. 

* * *

It hangs heavy on their minds, after. 

It starts out like any normal day, TK almost fully back in the groove of things at the firehouse. The others have started to treat him like they used to; still a little hesitant when it comes to letting him work solo on a call, but the playful teasing has returned, and the atmosphere in the house feels comforting and homey and like a safe space — especially now that the team knows pretty much all of his secrets.

Back on his first full twenty-four hour shift, Buttercup practically nips at his heels the whole day, trying to protect him while also longing for attention that TK is more than happy to give him. He's a couple hours out from being done, and the mood shifts when the alarms go off and Judd begins relaying information to them after he'd picked up the call from dispatch; there were reports of a car hydroplaning and crashing into a building downtown, causing a four-car pileup on the road behind them and a small structural fire. And TK finds it easy to fall back into step with his team, pulling on his gear with ease and heaving himself into the rig, between Marjan and Paul. 

They get to the scene and find out that a woman and young child are still stuck in the car, which is half-lodged into the front of an electronics store, surrounded by the broken glass of windows and leaking gas. Owen swiftly splits the team up; half of them work on quelling the flames and dealing with the gas, while some of them are tasked with cracking open the car. The rest of them talk to the other drivers that slipped away with minor injuries, checking them over while waiting for EMS to arrive. And when TK and Marjan pull up the visors on their helmets, the last of the flames finally put out, they're met with the high-pitched sound of the child's anguished screams, held back by an Austin PD officer, watching as Michelle tries — and fails — to bring the mother back with CPR. And TK's gaze shifts upward, trying to distinguish who the officer is, and his heart promptly falls to his stomach because of course it's Carlos who took the boy from Paul and Judd once they'd gotten the back-door of the car open; it's Carlos holding the thrashing boy as they all watched the woman fade away. 

TK finds himself stepping forward on instinct, though Marjan places a gentle hand on his arm as they watch Carlos pull the boy farther back from the scene, finally able to get him up and into the ambulance. TK wants to rush over and make sure his boyfriend is okay, because he didn't even see it all unfold and he has that pinching dread twisting up in his chest — the feeling he gets whenever they lose someone on a call. He can only imagine what's going on in Carlos' mind. But too quickly Carlos is whisked away by his sergeant and is flanked by other officers, someone putting him in charge of riding along to the hospital until the child's father can be contacted.

Mateo runs over, then, needing their help with crowd control; and then there's dispatch coming through with another urgent call, and they all have to jump back into action after barely having a moment to catch their breaths. 

The image of the dying woman and screaming child linger on their minds; even back at the firehouse, TK finds himself staring off into space as he rubs behind Buttercup's ears. He thinks about the way Carlos' body had practically slumped over, hugging the boy protectively and keeping him from seeing everything that was happening. When his shift is over, he turns down the offer of a ride home from his dad; he's started jogging again, getting back into the routine of it to help with building his stamina up again, and so he decides to run home to clear his head. The heavy Texas heat curls around his body as he jogs, but he tries to stay focused on his breathing, on the sound of his sneakers against the sidewalk. He hasn't heard from Carlos yet, despite sending the man countless texts, and when TK gets to the front door of the house he shares with his dad, he hesitates. He pulls out his AFD lanyard and thumbs over the ridges to the key to Carlos' home that he always carries with him. A small smile starts to pull at the corner of TK's mouth, as a plan begins forming in his mind. 

***

His mom didn't cook much, at least nothing like the family recipes Carlos often makes for him, but she did love to bake. It was her way of de-stressing after a particularly bad fight with his dad, or after long hours in the courthouse. She'd often pull him into the kitchen with her to spend time with him, and TK would watch as she mixed ingredients with flour-covered hands, as he kicked his feet against the cabinets from his place up on the counter, waiting for there to be something to taste. It's a happy memory, one of the foundational aspects to their relationship that's strong, still, but a little distanced ever since TK followed in his dad's footsteps right after high school. But she'd always been so bright when she baked, and at ease, especially when she watched TK indulge in whatever she'd made. 

And so TK showers until his skin turns pink, scrubbing away the smoke and sweat that seems to cling to them all after long days with countless calls. He changes into black jeans and a thin hoodie, before he heads to the local grocery store and packs his cart with everything he needs. 

Carlos comes home a few hours later, seemingly so caught up in his own thoughts that he doesn't register the fact that the lights are on, and music is swelling in the room, and the whole house smells like vanilla. It's an unintentional repeat of the countless times TK's walked into the same environment for date night, with a sweeter twist. TK's busying himself with zesting a few lemons, keeping an eye on the oven, and he sinks into it when he feels that familiar, sturdy heat behind him, Carlos' arms pulling him flush against his body. 

"Hey," TK says, voice quiet even though it's just the two of them. 

Carlos just sort of hums against his neck. Though it's said mostly into his skin, he finally whispers, "Didn't know you could cook." 

"Well, jury's still out on that one," TK admits, quickly adding some lemon juice to his quickly made icing. With a small smile, he says, "Mom taught me a few baking tricks, though."

"It smells good, Ty," Carlos says, pulling away from TK, fingers lingering against his sides for a moment before he moves to duck down and look through the little window of the oven door, trying to figure out what's inside. TK watches him as he straightens up and stretches, and he can see the tiredness in his eyes, and the little furrow between his brows, and the tenseness of his jaw. The oven beeps, drawing TK's attention away from the child-sized red finger imprints along his forearms, a tell of the boy's desperate hold on Carlos. TK swallows hard and pulls his mom's lemon pound cake from the oven, setting it down to cool and wiping his hands on a dishtowel as he starts looking around for his boyfriend. 

He spots him sitting at the table, staring down at his phone. TK strolls over to him, dropping both hands on Carlos' shoulders, fingers squeezing into the tense muscle there. Carlos makes a content noise, and his head falls back against TK's chest. 

"Carlos," TK says, continuing to massage at the stress that's wrenched itself into knots in his boyfriend's shoulders. "Are you okay?" 

He must be able to sense the seriousness in his voice, because Carlos just sighs, and his silence says more than his words ever could. TK swallows roughly, and smooths his fingers down the man's arms, letting the quietness stretch out endlessly around them as he tries to pour all the love he can into the gentle touches. He tries again a few moments later, his voice dropped down to a whisper.

"Sweetheart," TK tries, the name just falling from his lips on instinct. He likes how it sounds, though, but he's torn from his thoughts when the other man makes a soft noise in the back of his throat.

"I'm okay," Carlos quickly says, voice determined, as TK slowly works the knots out. "It was just a shitty day." 

"I know," TK sighs, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of his head. "Talk to me about it?" 

"The boy's okay," is the first thing Carlos says. It's also the only thing he says for a long few moments, until TK starts rubbing at his shoulders again. "It all happened so fast, Ty. One second I was taking a statement and the next I was called over to help, and then I had a kid in my arms. And then his mom was dying and I had to be the one to track down her husband after, once we got to the hospital, and—" 

Carlos trails off, shaking his head. TK feels his chest tighten. "Hey, hey, it's okay." 

"The boy, Aidan, he's the same age as my niece, and I couldn't help but to imagine..."

TK quickly curls a tight arm around Carlos' chest, and then Carlos grabs at his left hand, thumb absently moving over the ink stains along the side of his palm because he knows that they'll be there. With a little tug, TK's brought around to the other side of the chair, and he lets himself be pulled down into Carlos' lap. TK cups the other man's face in his hands, and holds his gaze. 

"You know I'm here for you, right?" TK asks, watching Carlos closely. He nods, and moves in close, their foreheads pressed together. "No matter what." 

"And I'm here for you," Carlos holds him close, kissing lightly at his jaw, moving to his lips and tasting citrus and powdered sugar. "Always." 

* * *

Carlos is pacing nervously just outside the sliding doors of the hospital, turning his gaze every few seconds as he waits for a familiar figure to emerge. He sighs and scrolls through his phone, opening up his and TK's message thread, staring down at the text from his boyfriend that had fear coil up in his stomach the moment he got it: _meet me outside the hospital?? sos._

He'd had the luxury of waking up late this morning. Not only that; he'd woken up to TK moving quickly around his bedroom, too, a sign of the two of them actually sharing a day off for the first time since TK's medical leave almost three months ago. As he was still blinking his eyes open, TK leaned over the bed with his shirt still half unbuttoned, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek as he whispered something about going with his dad to his chemo appointment and being back by noon. And Carlos had gone about his morning as usual until he got the text just fifteen minutes ago, when he dropped everything and got in his car and started driving. 

Carlos bites at the side of his thumb until he finally sees TK speed-walking out of the doors, looking around until his eyes fall on him. Carlos immediately catches the spaciness in his eyes, and the way he's flexing his hands in and out of fists to try and tame his trembling fingers. 

"Ty, hey, what's wrong?" Carlos asks, feeling himself being knocked back a few steps when TK practically catapults himself into Carlos' arms. 

"I'm freaking out." TK whispers, seemingly refusing to meet Carlos' eyes. "Can we go somewhere?" 

"Yeah, come on," Carlos says, trying to do a mental map of what's nearby. There's a cafe not too far down the road with outdoor seating, and Carlos figures that's their best bet. He sits TK down at one of the tables, facing down a small garden space, and slips into the building. He orders them both iced teas, the place's specialty drink of the day, and he pays, and makes it back to TK in a few minutes. He puts the drink down in front of TK and he latches onto it, taking a few sips before he mostly just chews at the straw. Taking a breath, Carlos meets TK's eyes and tries to level with him. "Is your dad okay?" 

"Fuck, he's—he's having a bad reaction to everything today. The doctors told us that it's normal but I just freaked out, and he told me to get some air and take a walk and I just thought of you." TK's eyes nervously dart from his trembling hands around the condensation-slick cup, to Carlos, and then to some random plant. "I know I'm over-reacting. Plus I'm not even there for him right now, and he's the one getting _treatment_ and—"

"TK?" Carlos asks, trying to put an end to his self-deprecation. TK meets his gaze as Carlos reaches across the table and laces their fingers together. "You're taking a moment for yourself, and that's okay. Your dad knows that you've been there for him, and you'll continue to be there for him." 

TK visibly swallows. 

"I just want him to be better," TK quietly admits, and Carlos smooths his thumb over TK's knuckles. 

"Your dad's one of the strongest men I've ever met, Ty," Carlos says, because it's the truth. "Next to you, of course." 

TK huffs a little, eyes rolling dramatically. "Yeah, yeah." 

"Seriously, babe." Carlos grins at him, feeling his own nerves settle when he takes in TK's loosened posture, the glimmer of light in his eyes. 

They finish their drinks and slowly make their way back to the hospital. TK checks his watch and rubs at the back of his neck, and Carlos takes one long look at him before sliding his arm over TK's shoulders to pull him close.

"He's got another half hour," TK says, as they hover near the sliding doors. "Wanna come up with me?" 

Without hesitation, Carlos presses a kiss to TK's temple. "Of course, cariño. Lead the way." 

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" 

TK's doing that nervous pout of his as they wait in the airport, just outside the arrivals gate where TK's mother would be emerging from at any moment. The question is directed toward Carlos, but he sort of thinks his boyfriend might be questioning himself at the same time. 

"Are you?" Carlos presses, as TK leans heavier against his side. TK gives him a look that has Carlos grinning at him. 

Last week, Carlos had planned on surprising TK at the firehouse, but instead was directed outside by Paul, who mimed holding a phone to his ear. Strolling out the bay doors after waving to Michelle from where she stood on the balcony, he came across TK pacing around the front of the station in his civilian clothes, scuffing his shoes against the pavement as he talked on the phone. Carlos had stood back, trying to give him some privacy, but once TK turned to continue pacing he caught sight of him, and lifted a hand in greeting before walking up to him. 

"Mom, I know, I'm sorry," TK had said into the phone, his words becoming audible to Carlos the closer he stepped. His eyebrows had been furrowed as he continued: "I thought dad would have—"

TK had winced a bit, shooting Carlos an apologetic look as his mom's voice got just a little bit louder at the mention of her ex-husband. And then, as if a dam had broken, it had gotten so quiet that TK frowned and scrubbed a hand down his face. 

"Okay, I'll see you then," TK had met Carlos' eyes as he added: "Love you too." 

Carlos had curled his arms around TK's slim waist, pulling him even closer as he hung up on the call. "Everything okay?" 

"I haven't seen my mom since before we left New York," TK had explained, shrugging a little bit. "We always keep in touch but you know the kind of hours I can work, and she's a good lawyer in Manhattan with tons of cases. And she's...upset, to say the least, about how long it's been since we've been able to get together. And it was a cherry on top telling her about busting my stitches, and now she's pissed at herself for not being able to make it down back when it happened."

Carlos had just pulled him closer, kissing at his hair. 

Then TK had sighed, and dropped the bomb: "So she's coming down for the weekend. I'm excited to see her, don't get me wrong, but that also means I get to watch my parents pretending to be comfortable with co-existing for forty-eight hours." 

"You don't have to do it alone, though," Carlos had promised, prompting TK to smile up at him in that soft way of his. 

Which lead them to standing here today, dodging tourists and reuniting families as they wait to pick up TK's mom. Carlos keeps their fingers tangled together until TK suddenly perks up, craning his neck to see. Carlos tries to follow his gaze and his eyes land on a woman with dark hair pulled into a loose twist at the base of her neck, walking with a sense of authority. She's talking into a phone rather animatedly, and everything from her posture to the set expression on her face to the pantsuit without the jacket yells big city, big shot lawyer. But the moment she comes closer and sees TK and the little wave he gives her, the phone's pocketed and a grin stretches across her face. 

TK jogs forward to meet her, and Carlos can't help but to smile as he watches his boyfriend hug his mother with so much adoration, her hand coming up to card through his hair near the nape of his neck. She holds his face in her hands and kisses his cheek, and the tight line of TK's shoulders seems to loosen. Carlos slowly makes his way over to them when TK's eyes find his, and he's slightly taken aback — he thought that TK was a spitting image of Captain Strand, but seeing him next to his mother is almost uncanny. They have the same eyes and same nose, and both smile at him the same way. 

"Mom, this is Carlos," TK says, gesturing to him. His eyes crinkle a bit as he meets Carlos' gaze before touching his mother's arm. "Carlos, meet mom." 

"It's a pleasure, ma'am," Carlos says, sticking out his hand. He's surprised again, though, when she moves his hand aside and pulls him down into a hug instead. 

"Gwenyth, please, honey," she says, patting him gently on the cheek twice when she's done with the hug. She steps back next to TK, and elbows him lightly in the side. "So this is him, huh?" 

" _Mom,"_ TK huffs out, and Carlos grins despite his face going hot. 

"What? You've found yourself a catch, baby," Gwenyth teases her boy further, grinning as TK's cheeks go pink. She meets Carlos' eyes. "Tell me he hasn't been too much to handle, Carlos." 

Now Carlos laughs, and TK groans. 

"Oh no, he's been quite the handful," Carlos says, playing along much to the delight of the woman. "I like it, though. Wouldn't have him any other way." 

TK smiles that private little smile of his, eyes trained hard on Carlos. He knows that it meant a lot to TK, for Carlos and his mom to get along in the same effortless way Carlos and Captain Strand got along. They had a relationship that TK wanted to strengthen, and he can see how much the tension between his parents has always been a weight TK's had to carry. TK trails a hand down Carlos' arm and intertwines their fingers. 

Gwenyth makes a pleased sound and claps her hands together. "Maybe I should relocate to Texas, they must have something in the water here that makes wonderful men like you, Carlos." 

"God, mom," TK shakes his head at her, grabbing the handle of her suitcase while keeping a hold on Carlos' hand. Gwenyth chuckles and then walks ahead of them, on the lookout for the ladies room before they make their way to the parking garage. 

"You okay?" Carlos asks, mostly in a whisper against the shell of TK's ear. 

TK turns his head, and presses a kiss to Carlos' cheek. "Never been better."

* * *

Ever since he basically let TK move in, things have only gotten better in their relationship. 

He regrets it this morning, though, when he wakes up with a terrible ache behind his eyes and raw throat. He sneezes and it wakes up TK, who looks adorable as always with sleep-rumpled hair, but he's immediately thrown into being on high-alert. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" TK asks, voice groggy as he blinks his eyes open at him. 

"Nothing, I'm okay," Carlos says, though he's quickly betrayed by a cough that racks through his whole body. "Ugh." 

"Come here," TK mutters, putting his palm against Carlos' forehead. He frowns, a little, and moves out of bed to get Carlos more comfortable on his side of the mattress. "You're burning up. I'm going to grab you some water, hold on." 

TK rushes out of the bedroom, the sunlight streaming into the room through the open blinds enough to cause Carlos' headache to pound even more. TK comes back in full worry mode, reminiscent of the times Carlos has seen him at his dad's chemo appointments; he's got a tall glass of water and a handful of pills in hand, with a cool washcloth draped over his wrist. 

"Lay back, get comfy," TK insists, waiting until Carlos does as he's told and nestles under the blankets once more, head back against his pillow. Resting one knee on the mattress next to Carlos' hip, TK rests the cloth over Carlos' forehead, and it immediately has him closing his eyes in bliss. After a few moments, TK gently nudges him so he's in a decent enough position to drink without drowning himself; he forces him to take two pills and swallow down half the glass before TK's content. "Okay, sleep that off, I'm going to get you soup."

"At eight in the morning?" Carlos manages to half-laugh, though he winces at the pain. 

"I'll figure it out," TK promises, ducking down to kiss his cheek before he starts going about his morning routine.

"Ty, I'm fine," Carlos croaks, watching him move around the room, emerging from the bathroom with his toothbrush in his mouth.

TK gives him one of his looks that says a million words. He moves back out of the room, and he hears the tap running. When he's back in the bedroom, TK says, softly: "Just let me take care of you."

Carlos feels an indescribable warmth spread through him; TK's eyes are so earnest as he speaks, so wide and trusting and loving. He watches as TK gets dressed, eyes starting to feel heavy from the meds. He definitely clocks TK pulling on one of Carlos' old sweatshirts that he usually reserves for lounging around the house, but he finds himself smiling at the way it looks on TK before he succumbs to sleep.

He wakes up some time later, and feels the familiar weight of TK's arm thrown over his stomach, his nose pressed against his throat. He groans as he wakes, and TK stirs. 

"Thought you were on soup duty," he whispers, jokingly, and TK lightly swats at him before burrowing in closer. 

"It's in the kitchen, ready to be heated up when you want it," TK says, his hold on Carlos tightening as he speaks.

"Ty, I don't want you to get sick," Carlos says, knowing that sleeping this close can't be good. 

"At least you admit you're sick, cowboy," TK grins, pressing a kiss to Carlos' pulse-point as Carlos rolls his eyes despite the twinge of pain it causes. "Besides, I'll be fine. I'm taking care of you, remember? And for now we're resting." 

"Whatever you say, mi amor," Carlos mumbles, eyes open enough to not only notice that TK kept the curtains closed tight to ward off any more light-related headaches, but that he's now half sitting up, looking down at him with a stupid smile on his face. "What?" 

"Nothing, just..." TK trails off, before plopping back down next to him, holding Carlos close. "I love you." 

Carlos feels like he's still dreaming. He kisses the top of TK's head, the closest thing to him. "I love you too. Even when you're mean and won't bring me soup." 

" _Asshole,"_ TK grumbles against his chest, but Carlos can feel the laugh he huffs out with it. He reaches up and cards his fingers through TK's hair. 

"Kidding, kidding," Carlos whispers, pulling as much strength as he can muster into wrapping his arms tight around TK. "I plan on staying here forever, anyways." 

TK smiles a little, in spite of himself. 

"Me too." 

**Author's Note:**

> i pulled tk's mom's name from 1x09, when watching the episode with subtitles! 
> 
> thank you for reading! comments/kudos make my day!!


End file.
